The present invention relates generally to the field of transportation, and more specifically to a process for improving the traffic flow on roads that utilize lights and signage to control the flow of vehicles through intersections.
While traffic lights work effectively to allow for the safe passage of vehicles through intersections, they have limited capabilities to manage traffic flow in their current configuration. Some traffic lights operate in response to detecting the relative traffic volume in the cross streets they regulate, providing a greater interval of time for vehicles to pass in proportion to the higher traffic load in one direction, with a shorter travel interval to the opposing traffic. However, even when traffic lights are optimally efficient to manage a difference in traffic flow on second by second needs basis, vehicles are necessarily stopped in lines at the traffic light for some period of time, creating traffic congestion.
Increasing population density has generated growing traffic congestion problems that increase air pollution and fuel inefficiency.
It is therefore the primary object of the invention is to reduce traffic congestion.
Accordingly, the inability to better coordinate individual vehicle speeds on roads with intersections is a major cause of traffic congestion, air pollution, and fuel inefficiency.
Another object of the invention is to provide for more fuel-efficient transportation on roads utilizing traffic lights and signage at intersections.
Another object of the invention is to provide for more fuel-efficient transportation on freeways and roads without intersections, especially during periods of heavy traffic.
Another object of the invention is to increase transportation system capacity with minimum capital cost and taking of land for infrastructure.
A further object is to improve safety by more effectively regulating and coordinating the flow of traffic through intersections and on freeways.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.